1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a paneled partition, and more particularly to a paneled partition that extends to close an opening and collapses to uncover the opening by the movement of at least one panel that initiates the rotation and translation of at least one other panel.
2. Description of Related Art
Partitions are used in a variety of environments to provide separation between indoor spaces and between indoor and outdoor spaces. Examples of partitions include doors, windows, cubicles, hanging walls, accordion walls, etc. Partitions may be configured to be installed in buildings, other structures, or vehicles, such as airplanes, boats, trains, buses, and cars.
Often, partitions are opened by rotating the partition at least ninety degrees into a room to allow individuals to see and walk through the resulting opening into another space. For example, hinged doors and hinged window shutters often function in this manner.
Some partitions are opened by sliding a multi-paneled partition so that it folds one panel against another. In order to open and close such a partition, it must extend into the space. These partitions can also be cumbersome to maneuver if the folded area does not automatically actuate and the individual must press the panels slightly to force the panels to fold. Such partitions are often described as accordion-type because they move like an accordion. Accordion-type partitions that include only two panels are often called bifolds.
Accordion-type or hinged partitions require open space in the immediate vicinity of the partition so that the partition can be swung or folded open and closed. Such space requirements are not always feasible in small spaces like vehicles or small buildings. Such designs may also be cumbersome for someone with mobility issues, such as a wheelchair bound individual, to maneuver themselves clear of the partition and open the partition simultaneously. In other words, hinged partitions may cause accessibility issues.
Other partitions are opened by sliding one or more panels in parallel relation to a wall. These are particularly useful when the partition is large and therefore impractical for a hinge to hold. The design allows for increased flexibility in the size of the opening. If a recess is provided for the partition, this type of door is typically called a pocket door. Airplane window shades function in a similar manner. Airplane window shades often slide into and out of a recess to alternately cover or uncover the window of the airplane cabin.
A pocket-type design is advantageous in areas where there is little room on either side of a wall for a partition to protrude. However, this design generally does not optimize the interior wall space used. First, a frame is typically needed in the wall to support the mechanism. Second, the partition generally slides straight into the recess. As a result, the height and width of the recess is equal to or larger than the height and width of the partition. Additionally, the entire area of the recess should be clear of plumbing, electrical wiring, or other internal features. The amount of clearance required may not be feasible in smaller spaces.
Other designs include combinations of the previously mentioned types. For example, some cabinet doors swing outward and then rotate laterally using several hinges. As a final step, they slide backwards into a recess within the cabinet or into a space adjacent to the cabinet. This design includes both the advantages and disadvantages of the hinged and pocket designs.
While the art has addressed issues related to ease of use and space saving, additional space saving designs are needed. These new designs should also be easy to use. Therefore, there is a need in the art for a system that addresses the shortcomings of the prior art discussed above.